Deliciously Ironic
by Collared Creature
Summary: In which Evie's daughter of an overzealous religion woman and Mal's a demon.


The dark-eyed girl stared into the crackling fire, tired and drained, all to painfully aware she supposed to be studying the sermons and hymns her egocentric, overzealous mother had given her. Maybe that's why she wanted this, why she _needs_ this. Why she can clearly envision the bright, passionate, emerald eyes, most glowing with ethereal beauty.

"Hi, babe." A sweet, but dangerous, venom-filled, voice said before the speaker kissed her pale, soft— _weak_ , _breakable_ —neck. The voice promised unbridled passion, as deep and rich as the darkest, velvety smooth chocolate and as pleasurably painful and intense as an endless river of hot, coppery, freshly-spilled blood. Pale, warm, nimble fingers wormed their way under the dark-eyed, blue-haired girls' plain shirt.

The emerald-eyed girl smirked upon hearing the other girl's breath hitch before a relieved moan escaped her, the moan of a weary mortal fed up with pointless, hollow, empty words and promises, fed up with the constant threat of endless, insufferable torment if she wasn't a good little girl and believed their lies, their hatred, their hypocrisy.

"M-Mal." Evie managed breathlessly, shuddering the powerful girl's touch.

"Yes?" The otherworldly girl asked, devilish smirk still on her plump, kissable lips as fingers circled the soft, smooth, _oh so breakable_ skin of Evie's stomach, nails lightly scratching.

"There's….c-can…" Evie struggled to control her racing thoughts, hating that the girl—this powerful, beautiful being—could make her speechless and send her mind whirling with a single _touch_.

"What is it, baby?" Mal playfully nips the fleshy lobe of the flustered girl's ear, her tone and mannerisms suggesting she knew _exactly_ what she's doing to the poor girl and _loving_ it.

"You said," Evie began as she could finally fucking _think_ , "there's was a way to become like you."

Mal came to stand in front of Evie, gently pulling the girl to her feet.

"Finally brave enough to defy mommy dearest, huh?" The beautiful, fire and flame-born being asked.

The mortal nodded before blushing brightly, remembering an embarrassing, weak, insignificant, all to _human_ fact.

"I…uh…I don't. It's stupid…b-but…"

A knowing smirk, Evie was adorable when she was embarrassed. Warm, loving arms picked up the still silent, blushing girl, gently laying her beside the cracking fire the being was summoned from. Nimble, careful fingers removed the girl's clothes, purple lips hungrily kissed every patch of pale, blemishless skin. Once done, Mal stood up, striping quickly.

Hunger, plump, kissable lips attacked Evie's neck as Mal pressed her body against the humans. "I should warn you," Mal began, warm breath ghosting over Evie's pale skin, "there's gonna be a little blood, but you'll be fine." She reassured the wary, apprehensive girl. Putting back slightly, passionate, bright, enticing emerald met, guarded, nervous brown, "I love you." Warm, fiery lips covered Evie's as Mal kissed her deeply, her kisses hungry, possessive, passionate and scorching hotter than the flames of hell itself. Every nerve-ending was on fire, but instead of the slow agonizing tortuous burning Evie expected, it felt warm, conforming and safe prompting her to kiss back eagerly, as unexpected as she was.

Evie stilled as a surprised yelp escaped her as Mal thrust two warm, wet, fingers in, tears prickling the corners of her eyes.

"You're ok. I'm here, the pain will stop soon." Mal promised, gently peppering Evie's neck with swift, soft, apologetic kisses.

"F-faster, p-pl-please." Evie moaned as the pain faded into overwhelming, indescribable pleasure. Mal's long, sharp, almost claw-like nails gripped her slender, pale hips firmly, though not tight enough to bruise or tear the skin as fingers sped up, granting Evie's plea even as concerned emerald eyes looked respectfully—almost paranoid—at the girls face for any sign of discomfort or pain.

Seeing none, she sped up, the room quickly filling with moans and groans of pleasure, along with hitched breathes and frantically mumbled pleas on Evie's part.

Eventually the hot, burning coil in Evie's lower stomach released and the blue-haired girl screamed in pleasure and Mal sunk her teeth into the mortal's neck as a claw-like hand buried itself into her chest. Her hand tightened around the pulsing, spasming organ until it pumped out its final beats.

* * *

Dark brown eyes blinked open, Evie took in her surroundings noticing that everything in the room seemed brighter and sharper. Mal smirked, walking toward the newly awaken demon and kissed her, first on the forehead, then red and purple lips met passionately as Evie curled into her. Both turned as Mal walked them through the flames as the two began their passionate, emotional eternity.


End file.
